Una noche bajo las estrellas
by soul-of-the-wind 2
Summary: discusiones con uno mismo al punto de terminar soltando todo, sera escuchado o se ahogara en un abismo de desesperación y desilusión


Una noche bajo las estrellas

Todo se veía completamente hermoso, el lugar, las flores, los árboles, todo me llenaba de tranquilidad, un lugar para dejar de pensar en ti en cada momento. Sé que somos amigos de la infancia, aunque solamente yo pienso de esa forma

-uf... Kacchan ¿Qué somos realmente..? – seguí caminando por este sendero hasta casi llegar a la cima. Ese era la idea.

Pero ¿Cómo continuar si la persona que abarca todos mis pensamientos se encuentra tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos? No quiero acercarme, tampoco discutir, mucho menos volver a pelear. Creo que ya no podría soportar el dolor que me provocas cada vez que discutimos y me niegas el simple hecho de ser amigos...

\- ¿Qué mal fue el que te hice? ¿Qué hice yo para merecerme todo tu odio-Kacchan..? ¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo..? – Agarro con fuerza mi mochila y emprendo un nuevo viaje lejos de ti. Sé que me viste por el simple hecho que tu expresión cambio totalmente de una alegre a una mueca de completo rencor, parece que eso es lo único que provoco cada vez que me vez, creo que es lo único que recibiré de ti.

\- Mejor sigo mi camino... kacchan está de mal humor...siempre es lo mismo -

Llevo ya un rato caminando, al punto que me he perdido en este enorme lugar. Aunque eso no me importa ya, encontré un nuevo sitio ¡con un hermoso claro! Enserio me da gusto haberle hecho caso a mi madre a que saliera a explorar para distraerme de todo, ella cree que la razón de mi cansancio es el entrenamiento, pero no es verdad, es solamente que cada vez que veo a Kacchan este dolor en mi pecho no me deja, quisiera poder olvidar todo y desaparecer de este mundo.

-Kacchan... no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? se suponía..qu-¡¿Qué es ese sonido?! – Me gire lo más rápido que pude y al momento quede impactado. Dios es kacchan ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Ka-Kacchan... ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - Retrocedía mientras le preguntaba. Aunque eso tuvo otro efecto, Kacchan se acercaba cada vez más provocando que me callera al pasto.

\- Estúpido Deku ¿Qué significa lo que acabas de decir ah?- dijo mientras se acercaba más y más a mí.

\- ¡Kacchan no es nada! ¡Yo no dije nada! - le grite mientras trataba de cubrir mi rostro.

\- ¿Cómo que nada maldito nerd? ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Te escuche claramente, "como no podías dejar de pensar en mí", así que responde maldito ¿Qué significa eso, qué quieres decir?- me dijo sin dejarme opción para escapar.

\- No te lo diré, además Kacchan ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?, no se suponía que estabas allá arriba en la cima - Dije tratando de evitar el tema y al mismo tiempo protegiéndome con mi mochila.

\- ¡Aaah! No inteste huir Deku, no tengo porque decirte que hago aquí, además no trates de evitar mi pregunta ¡Así que responde maldito! - grito mientras realizaba pequeñas explosiones cerca de mí.

Kacchan me confunde, qué es lo que quise decir... Ni yo tengo la respuesta de ello.

\- ¡Aaah realmente no lo sé! Solo que ya no soporto todo esto – explote gritándole eso, provocando que kacchan colocara una cara de desconcierto mientras me aferraba a mi propio pecho - ¡No lo sé! ¡Cada vez que te veo solo siento dolor! No puedo entenderlo, no puedo entender por qué duele tanto el mirarte, Kacchan... ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?...

Ya no aguante, me puse a llorar, Kacchan seguía mirándome muy sorprendido pero ya no me importaba nada, como pude lo empuje y salí corriendo a toda velocidad sin saber a dónde dirigirme, solo quería alejarme de aquel lugar, de kacchan, de todos.

\- ¡DEKU ESPERA! - fue lo que escuche a lo lejos. No pude soportarlo, active mi quirk y de un gran salto me aleje al punto de ya no verle más.

\- Estúpido Kacchan... ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer? ¿Por qué tuve que gritarte todo eso?, no sé dónde estoy, pero eso ya no importa. No quiero regresar.

Me senté en el suelo mientras seguía sollozando y pensando ¿Qué es este sentimiento? Pero de tanto pensar me di cuenta, que la razón del por qué duele tanto cada vez que miro a Kacchan, es porque realmente me he enamorado de él, de quien se supone que no debería y por quien estoy perdiendo la razón

\- Kacchan... así que me ...me gustas... - Aun puedo sentir la calidez de su cercanía - Ahora entiendo por qué duele tanto... el saber que nunca podre estar cerca de ti, el que no me aceptes y me desprecies cada vez que me vez - abracé mis rodillas más fuerte mientras seguía sollozando hasta quedarme dormido en esa posición.

\- El muy maldito grito todo lo que quiso y tiene el descaro de desaparecer, tks. Viendo la dirección hacia donde se dirigía, me tomara como unos treinta minutos sin usar mi quirk, podría dejarlo botado tks, el maldito me va a escuchar ¡quiera o no! ¡Y cuando lo encuentre le daré una paliza!

\- Uhmm... siento un peso sobre mí - Dije mientras trataba de despertar, percatándome que ya era de noche y a mi lado estaba ¡Kacchan! – ¡Ka-Kachan! ¿Qué...

\- ¡CÁLLATE MALDITO, ESTOY TRATANDO DE DORMIR! - Me grito todo pulmón. No pudo creer que este acá como si nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ese rostro? Cambia el caracho maldito nerd.

\- Pe-pero Kacchan, ¡Ya es de noche, por Dios es tarde! ¿Qué haremos? - lo último casi lo dije en un susurro, ya que Kacchan me acorralo provocando que mi corazón latiera como loco al punto de desgarrar mi pecho.

\- ¡Escúchame nerd de mierda vuelves a escaparte y te parto la cara me escuchaste!

\- Sí, no-no escapare. Sólo... ¿Puedes alejarte? - Cuando le dije eso me aprisiono aún más contra él.

\- No te soltare, así que dime estúpido Deku, ¿aún no sabes nada?, ¿por qué no dejas de pensar en mí? No decías las cosas directamente ahora, así que escúpelo Deku, ¿qué es lo que tanto ocultas? No me moveré hasta que me lo digas - Dijo sonriendo prepotentemente. Kacchan realmente es injusto, no puedo negarme, no sabe lo que duele, si le digo doy por hecho que me golpeara y se alejara.

\- ¡Qué esperas Deku, escúpelo ya! - Ese grito me asusto. Está bien, se lo diré. Si no soy valiente ahora, no tendré derecho de ser un héroe así que tomare todo mi coraje y le diré.

\- Ka-Kachan... la razón del por qué no dejo de pensar en ti... es porque no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza y duele, duele verte sonreír con los demás, con Kirishima-kun, con Kaminari-kun y que sólo yo reciba desprecio por tu parte. Eso me duele. Aunque antes era más soportable el dolor, ¡ahora ya no puedo soportarlo! - Solloce mientras volvía a gritarle - Ya no lo soporto, ¡ME HE ENAMORADO DE TI! Sé que soy repugnante por sentir esto, ya que los dos somos chicos pero no lo pude evitar, no sé en qué momento me enamore solo sé que paso y justo hoy me pude dar cuenta - Cubrí mi rostro con mis brazos mientras aún seguía llorando, siento que no puedo para de llorar, hasta que de repente kacchan se abrió paso entre mis brazos y me besó en ese momento. ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Kacchan me estaba besando!

\- Al fin te diste cuenta estúpido Deku – Me dijo sonriendo – ¿Sabes cuánto tuve que esperar hasta que te dieras cuenta? Tks, tenías que ser un Deku - me dijo mientras me abrazaba. No pude evitar soltar lágrimas de felicidad, pensé que me rechazaría, que me odiaría – Sabes que estas murmurando y puedo escucharte ¿verdad? Solo te lo diré ahora, así que escucha bien estúpido Deku, te amo y no me iba a importar si no me correspondías o no, igual te volverías mío tarde o temprano – Por la cercanía que manteníamos, pude ver nuevamente esa sonrisa afilada, que destilaba "victoria" adornando nuevamente su perfilado rostro - Así que métetelo en la cabeza, desde el momento en que te declaraste ya fuiste mío y jamás te dejare, así que cambia ese rostro o te lo hago explotar.

\- Jejeje Kacchan... yo también te amo - Le sonreí desde lo más profundo de mi corazón – Kacchan, mira las estrellas, están hermosas - Me separe para observarlas mientras me secaba el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado en mi rostro.

\- Oye Deku, mira esa estrella - Traté de ver cuál era la que estaba apuntando pero no daba con ella.

\- Cual Kac-Uhmmm Kacchan... - Se aprovechó de mi distracción para besarme, aunque esta vez era mucho más apasionado que el anterior, ¡Dios, Kacchan metió su lengua! – Ah Ka-Kacchan... Uhm...

\- Izuku... - Su voz pesada, junto con los sonidos húmedos que nuestras bocas hacían mientras seguíamos besándonos, hicieron que se crispara mi piel. Además, ¡me había llamado por nombre! - Te amo, no lo olvides - Me envolvió en un abrazo tan cálido, que a pesar de la brisa fría del lugar, todo a mi alrededor se sentía reconfortante y acogedor - Mío, solo mío.

\- Ka-Katsuki... Soy solo tuyo – Sonreí aún más al ver el sonrojo de Kacchan, no sé cuál de los dos estaba más avergonzado pero en este momento, soy la persona más feliz del mundo - Te amo – pronuncie nuevamente, para que la noche y las estrellas fueran testigos del comienzo de nuestro amor.


End file.
